A Date With Zoe Shannon
by NC95
Summary: Sorry about posting the BIOs instead of this but Please read this story its good. This about Jims little girl all grown up and ready for the a date with her boyfirend Sam. I don't own Terra Nova but wish I did.


A Date with Zoe Shannon

"Daddy?" I say looking out the window my house almost wishing Sam wasn't always on time.

"Zo, I just came over to see how your doing." Dad said knowing that I had a date with Sam tonight.

"I'm fine, Rachel is OTG for the next two along with Leah, and Jenny just got on the pill." I watch the color drains from his. Not all of the young men and women followed Commander Taylors courtship guidelines. So, when Malcolm smythised a very effective birth control supplement a lot of girls went to the clinic for it.

"That's not funny."

I sit on the couch with a sinister smile on my face looking at the window willing Sam to be late. "I think it funny that at twenty-five my Daddy still come's over to my house to mess with my boyfriend it brings back memories of Mark and Maddy."

"Zoe," Dad asked "Are you sure you love him?"

"Yes, Daddy. I love him like Mom love's you like Maddy loves Mark and how Skye love's Josh."

"I'm glad because that's the kind of love I always wanted you to have." He looks at his watch. "I got to go, your Mother and I are watching Emily tonight." He hugs me.

"Bye Dad, " I say kinda deflated Sam isn't here yet and I've know him to be late.

Closing the door I hear a whisper "Is he gone?"

I turn to Sam wild blond hair slicked back smiling a satisfied smile. "Your late."

"I am not," He pulls me into his arms. "I was right on time but I heard your Dad and come in thought Jenny's open window."

"So, the legend of the Jim Shannon the man who's daughter are the loveliest in the colony but man it would be easier to fight Crano then ask to court them.

"Oh, Babe you fight a Carno for me?"

"I would fight Slashers with my bare hands for you." He said "But your father is different animal all together."

We walk long the roads still unpaved but worn over twenty years Sam is keeping a tight lip about were he's ta king me. There aren't many place main its the market or Boylan's. Tom Boylan died ten years ago at the age of sixty-eight, he's liver fail him and he left Josh his bar. Taylor didn't mind it so much being that Josh was in charge now. Josh had built onto the bar making it a bar and Grill asking for and not serving to anyone under twenty-one. He had made it a respectable business. It was police chief Shannon that was left to find homemade stills.

The market had changed too. When I first got here the market was just stalls and stands now real building have replaced the it. There is still an open area were celebrations were held and you could eat the food you got from the food shops. The favorite place was run by Carter the former Sixer who brought dino meat to Terra Nova. Carter and few other Sixers came back two years after the Battle. Now that they were cut off from the future too fight was pointless. Mira, Lucas Taylor and the Phoenix soldiers held out for nine years till Mira came back she was half dead saying Lucas was dead too. Commander Taylor went out to get the body, I knew why he did it when most people couldn't understand. It was family you loved they even they made big mistakes. But, not many people listened to a fourteen year old girl.

"What is Miss. Shannon thinking about so hard that I can hear you think?" Sam asked.

I shrug "How muched life's changed since I was little. How this place changed."

"That's life Z this change all the time but mostly we move to fast to see it." He said taking me down into Boylan's.

"Hey Aunt Zoe." Kara said as we enter the Bar. "Sam I got your basket right here," She hands Sam the picnic basket.

"A picnic?" I run thought the list of place's we could go in the colony or maybe Sam is taking me OTG.

"Thanks Kara," Sam hands over a couple of Tarro's.

"Okay," Sam takes the blindfold off "Open your eyes."

I open my eye to see the apple orchard bathed in the light of the full moon turning the pink flowers looking silver. A checkered blanket is spread out on the ground. "Oh Sam is this our place?"

"Yep." We sit down. "Row seven, ninth tree from the gate. This is the were I asked if I could court you."

"I remember," I say as Sam starts to cut some fruit. "It was cloudy and I didn't want to rain before I got home."

He offers me a piece "And, I was hiding behind this tree thinking a cool way to ask you."

I smile "Then it started to rain people were running to the shelters. I was running too and you came from behind the tree like a stalker."

"You hit me with that apple," He said while I'm trying not to giggle.

"Then you asked in front of everyone." I settle in his arms.

"And, I keep your hands," He said taking my hands. "Then I told you I love you and that your the only girl who out shine the stars. Zoe Shannon will you marry me?"

I look at my left hand were a silver ring with a pink stone in the center "Sam. Of course I will. I love you too."

"I asked your Dad for his blessing yesterday."

"He was making sure I was ready," I say.

"Are you?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes, Shannon girls knows when they're in love."


End file.
